This invention relates generally to the field of undersea blowout protector valves and more specifically to a high pressure large bore utility line connector assembly. It can also be utilized in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, riser auxiliary line connections, sub sea production tree connections, drape hose connections, and surface blow out preventer auxiliary line connections.
A blowout preventer (BOP) is a large valve at the top of an oil well that may be closed if the drilling crew loses control of formation fluids. By closing this valve (usually operated remotely via hydraulic actuators), the drilling crew usually regains control of the oil reservoir by pumping through the well and controlling the wellbore pressure through the choke line, and procedures can then be initiated to increase the mud density until it is possible to open the BOP and retain pressure control of the formation.
In extraordinary cases it may be necessary to force the wellbore influx back into the formation by pumping down the kill line. BOPs come in a variety of styles, sizes and pressure ratings. Some can effectively close over an open wellbore, some are designed to seal around tubular components in the well (drillpipe, casing or tubing) and others are fitted with hardened steel shearing surfaces that can actually cut through drillpipe. In an undersea application, the lower marine riser package is the pipe between a seabed BOP and a floating drilling rig.